


Collaceratus Alae

by teachingpoetrytofish (bamelot89)



Series: Feathers and Blood [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamelot89/pseuds/teachingpoetrytofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <i>The Bluebird cries<br/>and blames himself.</i><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Collaceratus Alae

**Author's Note:**

> We'll just say it's another creative writing assignment, free verse. Written shortly after Torn & Frayed. I have a Latin thing.

_Animulus._

 

Too much heart,

beating not required.

Save one, save all.

Death and penance.

Righting wrongs.

Feathers waft.

Ravensdovessparrows

litter the ground.

The Bluebird cries

and blames himself.

 

_Peccatum._

 

It was his fault.

 

_Innocentia._

 

One finch.

A small thing,

young,

and innocent

and he he doesn't deserve

what's coming.

But the vulturous hawk

has claws

like long, rusted nails

and they're sunk so deep.

 

_Purgatio._

 

The Bluebird calls the hawk

a liar, but it changes

nothing.

Cleansing, right.

But of everything,

not just the corruption.

There's nothing left

to corrupt,

and the Bluebird's been here before,

caught in a revolving door.

He thought he'd finally flown

the coop. But life is cruel

and every time he collides

with invisible bars,

 

_Obliviscor._

 

he forgets.

 

_Infestus._

 

CIrcles don't end,

but birds and garrisons do.


End file.
